TOMA MI MANO
by Yunuen
Summary: Hasta de la más pequeña travesura se aprende una lección.


**N/A: **En este one shot, las tortugas tienen 7 añitos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano ni un centavo por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**TOMA MI MANO**

Cuatro niños tortuga iban caminando muy alegremente por una alcantarilla.

Habían salido a explorar, pero esta vez habían obtenido el permiso de su Maestro, no sin insistirle bastante; tres de las tortuguitas le pidieron a su Maestro que les diera permiso para salir de su casa un rato, y le insistieron tanto pero tanto, que Splinter accedió; sólo les puso una condición: cuidarse entre ellos.

Así que iban de paseo los cuatro hermanitos muy contentos de poder salir un rato de su casa.

Rafael iba al frente, un tanto lejos de los otros, asegurándose que no hubiese obstáculos para los demás y si los había, los hacía a un lado de una patada o dos, o empujando con fuerza.

- ¡Goool! – pateó una lata vacía.

Miguel Ángel seguía de cerca a Rafael, dando saltos y cantando una canción.

- Witzi, Witzi araña, tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia, y se la llevó… -

Donatelo y Leonardo eran los últimos; iban platicando.

- Es bueno que – dijo Donatelo – Sensei haya comprendido que no podemos estar encerrados todo el día, todos los días. –

- ¡Jajajajaja! – a Leonardo le hizo gracia el comentario – Yo diría que ustedes por fin entendieron que hay que pedir permiso si queremos salir a explorar. -

- Bueno, después de ese duro castigo que nos impuso por haber ido a ver a ese niño y tratar de enseñarle Ninjitsu… -

- Me gustaría saber si está bien. -

- Yo espero que sí. Los humanos pueden ser muy crueles entre ellos, pero ese chico ya sabe defender su integridad física. -

- Sí. – entonces, Leonardo miró a Rafael.

Donatelo comprendió esa mirada.

- Me gusta el cambio en Rafita. –

- A mí también. -

Los dos vieron cómo Rafael, al llegar donde hacía falta una parte del camino y en su lugar había un gran hueco, cruzó el hueco de un gran salto, fue por una tabla, la colocó a manera de puente, y cuando Miguel Ángel llegó a ese hueco cruzó por el puente, Rafael le tendió la mano para que cruzara con mayor seguridad.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Miguel Ángel.

Rafael sólo sonrió y se apuró a seguir adelante.

Donatelo y Leonardo también cruzaron el puente.

- ¿Qué habrá sido lo que ha motivado el cambio? – Donatelo preguntó, aunque sabía que no había manera de obtener la respuesta.

- Quizás… - Leonardo pensó en esa respuesta, después de todo su acompañante no era otro sino su hermano a quien podía decirle, pero había hecho una promesa; dijo otra cosa - está madurando, eso dice Sensei. -

- Es posible. –

Era muy posible.

Rafael era algo brusco en su trato con sus hermanos por el fuerte temperamento que tenía, pero desde hace unas semanas, esa conducta cambió de repente de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.

Miguel Ángel seguía cantando la canción,

- …salió el sol, se secó la lluuu…. –

pero resbaló, porque las alcantarillas son húmedas, y cayó de sentón.

- ¡Auch! -

- ¡Jajajajaja! – Rafael se carcajeó, pero no fue por burlarse.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – Miguel Ángel se rió de sí mismo.

- Ten más cuidado. – le ofreció la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

Miguel Ángel se puso de pie, y continuó brincando y cantando.

- Hay otro que debería madurar. – dijo Donatelo.

- ¿Pero para qué quieres que Mikey sea serio? Sería muy aburrido que todos fuéramos serios. -

- Permíteme decirte que el único aburrido eres tú. – Rafael se volvió al oír las palabras de Leonardo.

- ¿Yo? -

- ¿Qué otro se la pasa diciéndonos: "Sensei dijo…", "Sensei se va a molestar", "Sensei no nos deja que…", "Sensei... -

Rafael continuó diciendo todo lo que su hermano el Aburrido decía, pero Leonardo estaba pensando otras cosas: Rafael había cambiado esa brusca actitud después de esa noche en la que pasó por algo terrible, y él vio lo que sucedió, algo que le juró jamás decirle a nadie.

Le gustaba ese cambio en Rafael, ahora tenía un mayor control de su fuerte temperamento y era más amable; pero también había notado que se estaba volviendo más impulsivo, como queriendo demostrar que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, pero lo que no había cambiado era esa franqueza en decir lo que pensaba, aunque no fuera para nada cortés de su parte.

- No haces nada que – continuaba diciendo Rafael - Sensei diga que no se puede hacer. -

- Él es nuestro Sensei y padre, – Leonado dijo a la defensiva – él sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros. –

- Sí. – dijo Donatelo con cierta incredulidad – Como darnos de comer pizza cuando éramos más pequeños. -

- Bueno… - Leonardo titubeo – él no sabía que no es muy saludable comer pizza todos los días, además, era lo que hallaba…. -

Entonces, se oyó un grito muy agudo, como si hubiese gritado una niña.

- ¡Aaaah! –

Los tres corrieron al oír gritar a Miguel Ángel, y lo hallaron cuando chocó contra ellos porque iba corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

- ¡Ah! –

Todos cayeron al piso.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó Rafael.

- ¡Ahí hay un monstruo! -

- ¡Qué monstruo ni que nada! – se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde vino Miguel Ángel.

Los otros lo siguieron (Miguel Ángel oculto tras sus dos hermanos).

Rafael encontró, al doblar la esquina… un enorme, terrorífico y maloliente monstruo.

Las otras tortuguitas se asustaron pero Rafael no; él tomó un pedazo de madera y se atrevió a acercarse más y….

- ¡Rafa, espera! – le gritó Leonardo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Rafael picoteó al monstruo con fuerza con el trozo de madera, y el monstruo se desplomó; descubrió que sólo era ropa rota y amontonada.

- No es nada. – levantó en alto un estropajo con la madera y lo arrojó lejos.

- Qué susto me dio. – Miguel Ángel dijo aliviado.

- ¡Jajaja! – Donatelo rió nervioso – Yo casi creí que era un monstruo de verdad, pero los monstruos no existen. –

- Sí existen. – dijo Miguel Ángel - Hubo uno debajo de mi cama. ¿Verdad Leo? -

- Sí Mikey, - le dio una tranquilizadora palmada en el hombro – lo hubo. - Rafael y Donatelo iban a preguntar a qué se refería, pero sugirió otra cosa – Mejor vayamos por acá. Papá y yo encontramos algo muy interesante en la exploración de ayer. -

- ¡Nah! – Rafael protestó – Debe ser algo aburrido, mejor por acá. – y echo a correr.

- ¡Rafa! – Leonardo lo llamó, pero Rafael no volvió – Quédense aquí, yo iré por… - estaba indicándoles a Miguel Ángel y a Donatelo, pero…

- ¡Espérame, bro! – Miguel Ángel le gritó a Rafael y fue tras él.

Donatelo no dijo nada pero fue muy sonriente tras su hermano el más osado.

- No. – Leonardo susurró; fue tras ellos.

Vio que Rafael iba a entrar a un conducto que parecía demasiado oscuro y aterrador.

- A qué no pasan por aquí. – retó a sus hermanos y entró.

Miguel Ángel se detuvo.

- Está muy oscuro ahí. –

Donatelo llegó y también se detuvo.

- Parece un lugar muy inseguro. –

- ¡A qué no me alcanzan! – gritó Rafael al ir a la mitad del túnel, entonces… - ¡AH! –

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se abrazaron al oír el angustioso grito desde esa tenebrosa oscuridad.

Leonardo se internó de inmediato en la apertura del conducto que parecía la boca abierta de un monstruo, un monstruo que se tragó a la tortuguita de la bandana roja, y ahora había engullido a la tortuguita de la bandana azul.

- ¡Leo! – gritaron Miguel Ángel y Donatelo pero ya nada pudieron hacer.

Leonardo entró al oscuro túnel y aminoró el paso hasta que sus ojos pudieron distinguir a Rafael agazapado en un rincón temblando de miedo.

Se acuclilló a su lado.

- Rafa, ¿estás bien? - le habló quedo, pero Rafael no se movió ni dijo nada - ¿Qué pasó? -

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Rafael señaló con una mano temblorosa a "algo" que estaba más allá.

Leonardo se incorporó y con mucha cautela se acercó al lugar que había indicado su hermano. Halló varias tablas de madera podrida y basura; esa parte del suelo del túnel estaba repleto de cochinillas, esos animalitos de seis patas que pueden enroscarse en su caparazón tomando la forma de una pelotita. Suspiró de puro alivio, había creído que su hermano había sufrido algo terrible, pero no, o quizás sí:

Tendrá unas tres semanas cuando Rafael salió a _dar la vuelta_ completamente solo y sin avisar a su padre ni a sus hermanos, y en esa excursión pisó una enorme tabla podrida, no se lastimó, pero al romperse la madera, decenas de bichos salieron huyendo de lo que fue su hogar, y muchos bichos se subieron por una de sus piernas; en un intento por sacudirlos, la tabla se rompió más, y cayó en lo que parecía ser un océano de insectos de todos tipos y tamaños…

Rafael pudo huir de los insectos pero varios lo habían mordido y se le formaron unas feas ronchas.

Leonardo había procurado seguirlo pero sin que se diera cuenta, sino, hubiese peleado con él (aunque tal vez debió revelar su presencia antes del incidente), y en cuanto Rafael dejo de correr, lo alcanzó y lo llevó de inmediato a casa.

Desde ese día, Rafael les tiene un pavor a los insectos, y le pidó a Leonardo que le jurara que a nadie le iba a revelar este vergonzoso secreto.

- Quizás, de haberle dicho a papá, Rafa no tendría miedo de estos bichitos inofensivos; papá ayudaría a Rafa como me ayudó a mí a dejar de temerle a las alturas. – se dijo la tortuguita de la bandana azul mirando el nido de los inofensivos bichos.

Pero le hizo la promesa a su hermano, no podía decirle a su padre para que lo ayudara, y él no sabía qué podía hacer, aunque gracias a ese incidente, Rafael comprendió que es importante cuidarse entre hermanos.

Volvió con él al rincón en el que estaba titiritando de miedo.

- Rafa, vámonos; no te harán daño. -

Pero Rafael no se movió, estaba petrificado por el miedo, exactamente como le sucedía cuando estaba en lugares elevados.

- ¡Leo! – Donatelo lo llamó desde fuera desde ese tétrico túnel - ¿Están bien? -

- ¡Estamos bien! ¡Ya vamos! – respondió para que no se preocuparan sus otros dos hermanos, luego le dijo a Rafael – Rafa, tenemos que regresar, o papá se va a preguntar por qué tardamos demasiado. -

Como no respondió a esto, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

- No tienes que abrir los ojos si no quieres, para que no veas a esos bichos, yo puedo guiarte a la salida. Toma mi mano. – deslizó su mano derecha sobre la de su hermano quien inmediatamente la aferró. - Bien. –

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y lentamente abandonaron la oscuridad.

Cuando la escasa luz del alcantarillado rozó los parpados de la tortuguita de la bandana roja, abrió los ojos, que reflejaban un terror absoluto.

- ¡Rafa! –

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel corrieron para encontrarse con su hermano, pero Leonardo tuvo que impedirles que se le fueran encima con un abrazo.

- Está bien. – levantó su mano izquierda para pedirles que no avanzaran – Se…. eh… - no estaba seguro qué debía decirles, una cosa es no revelar un secreto y otra cosa decir una mentira para mantener el secreto a salvo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Rafa? – Miguel Ángel preguntó muy preocupado, Rafael se veía bastante mal.

Leonardo, con más firmeza pero con cariño, apretó un poco más la mano de su hermano, lo que pareció que le ayudó a tranquilizarse, su cara se relajó y a su vez Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se calmaron.

- Regresemos. –

Le ofreció su mano izquierda a Miguel Ángel quien la tomó gustoso y luego él le tendió su mano a Donatelo, que dudó un poco (porque ya no eran tan pequeños como para regresar a casa tomados de la mano) pero la tomó gracias a la convincente sonrisa de la tortuguita de la bandana naranja.

Antes de llegar a casa, Rafael ya se había recuperado, y sobre lo sucedido, alardeaba que había caído en una trampa que seguramente algún cazador de cocodrilos había dejado para atrapar al cocodrilo albino que Leonardo y él habían descubierto esa vez, y cuando cayó se sintió raro, quizás ese cazador había dejado algún narcótico para el cocodrilo, y como él es un reptil lo mareó, pero que ya se le había pasado el efecto.

Con tan rebuscada explicación, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se dieron por satisfechos.

Leonardo se alegró que su hermano ya estaba bien, aunque no se quedó tranquilo por el secreto que debía guardar tan celosamente.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Rafael le perdió miedo a los insectos, o casi.

.

Hay una preciosa luna llena en el cielo, pero esto no parece importarle a un grupo de Dragones Púrpura porque tienen un negocio que atender: _despachar _a dos ninja tortugas mutantes adolescentes.

Rafael y Leonardo pelean con bravura contra un grupo de delincuentes que, con excusa de estar robando un banco, les han tendido una trampa a las dos tortugas que sólo habían salido en esa bella noche a retarse en el juego de "Sigue al líder" como otras noches tranquilas han hecho, pero esta noche no resultó ser tranquila.

Rafael está contra la pared y rodeado por delincuentes; en sus manos giran sus sais, listo para enfrentarlos.

- ¡Cuándo quieran recibir sus pataditas en el trasero, aquí estoy! -

Más de uno de los maleantes está por pelear contra la tortuga, pero se detienen al ver que, repentinamente, ha cambiado su cara de bravura a una de gran miedo.

Rafael siente que algo peludo va caminando sobre su brazo, y al mirar, se da cuenta de que es….

¡Una enorme tarántula!

- ¡Ah! –

Por el susto que se lleva, retrocede torpemente y cae al piso, sacudiendo el brazo para quitarse al horrible bicho.

Los maleantes se miran unos a otros sin entender qué le pasa a la tortuga, pero cómo no es su asunto, levantan en alto palos, cadenas, y cuchillos para caerle encima, sin embargo…

Tan inesperado como un tsunami, la tortuga de la bandana azul arrasa con todos ellos en pocos instantes.

Una vez _despachados, _Leonardo enseguida ayuda a su hermano.

- ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! -

- Si dejas de moverte, puedo retirar la pequeña arañita que se descolgó de alguna parte y cayó en tu brazo. -

- ¿Arañita? -

Rafael se queda quieto pero para comprobar por si mismo la inmensidad del bichejo que lo ha atacado; entonces Leonardo, con cuidado, le quita del brazo la diminuta araña y la va a dejar dentro de una grieta en la pared, luego ayuda a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

- Bueno… - dice Rafael con torpeza – si…eso es todo… regresemos a casa. -

-Nop, no es todo. –

Llegan más Dragones Púrpura.

Pero no son problema para las tortugas, atacan al grupo de malvivientes.

Rafael golpea a uno en la barbilla, al instante se gira y golpea a otro en el estomago, luego con su sai traba una cadena que va directo a su cabeza, pero aprovecha para dar un tirón a la cadena y en cuanto el maleante parece que va a chocar con él, le da una patada en plena cara, y cuando está dispuesto a darle su merecido a otros más, con el rabillo del ojo ve un destello, y enseguida oye un grito.

- ¡Ah! -

Se vuelve enseguida al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

- ¡Leo! –

Leonardo yace de rodillas, frotándose los ojos (eso sí, sin soltar sus katanas).

- ¡No se necesita ser un genio – descarga su coraje contra los delincuentes, abriéndose paso para llegar donde yace Leonardo – para deducir que ustedes, imbéciles tramposos, han usado uno de sus juguetitos para cegar a mi hermano! ¡Así serán buenos! -

Reparte _guamazos _a diestra y siniestra, desesperado por ayudar a Leonardo, y cuando voltea a ver cuánto le falta por llegar con él, le sorprende verlo ya en pie y peleando, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como sólo su líder sabe pelear: con movimientos que denotan superioridad y poderío pero a la vez elegancia y armonía.

Rafael ya no se da tanta prisa por ir en su ayuda.

Las dos tortugas terminan rápidamente con los maleantes.

Una vez que se asegura que ha _rematado _a todos, Rafael va de prisa con su hermano que parece que también se asegura que ha sido derribado hasta el último de los delincuentes, y eso que no ha abierto los ojos.

- ¡Leo! ¿Estás bien? -

Leonardo enfunda sus katanas. Abre los ojos, los tiene irritados.

- Creo que sí. Uno de ellos hizo estallar una bomba luminosa justo en mi cara. Veo borroso. -

- Y de todas formas _barriste el suelo_ con ellos. – dice enorgullecido de su hermano.

- Es temporal, pero es mejor que regresemos a casa. – dice parpadeando varias veces, pero es inútil, no puede ver.

- Si estás más ciego que un topo. Pudiste _despachar_ a todos estos a ciegas, pero no creo que puedas llegar siquiera a la tapa de la alcantarilla. –

Leonardo voltea a ver a su alrededor.

- Pues no. -

- Toma mi mano, bro. -

Leonardo tiende la mano pero no distingue bien donde está Rafael, pero Rafael aferra la torpe mano que le busca.

- Yo te sigo, Rafa. – dice Leonardo al sentir la fuerte y segura mano de Rafael.

Rafael sonríe al oír esas palabras porque fueron las mismas que él dijo hace mucho tiempo a su hermano mayor, esa vez que se toparon con el cocodrilo albino y lo enfrentó; de no ser por una infalible técnica que Leonardo aplicó en el cocodrilo, hubiera terminado comido por ese reptil.

Ambos chicos regresan a su casa con mucha calma, en parte para ir a un paso seguro debido a la ceguera temporal de Leonardo, y aparte, porque no tienen prisa en recibir un regaño de parte de su Maestro por no ser más cuidadosos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: En el capitulo llamado The Lesson, las tortugas le cuenta a Abril que una vez, cuando eran niños, encontraron a un niño y le estuvieron enseñando cómo defenderse; el niño resultó ser Casey, pero al parecer las tortugas nunca lo supieron, y Casey tampoco supo que esos niños que lo ayudaron a aprender a pelear eran en realidad tortugas mutantes.

* * *

><p>Ojala este fic les haya gustado; las cosas en el trabajo se están complicado, así que lo escribí a las carreras.<p>

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc.,

todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
